


doing nothing

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	doing nothing

A day off was something to be cherished but a day off with Dean was something else. When Randy woke up, the bed was empty with a scribbled note beside it. They both needed to become more tech dependent because the only thing legible was the word ‘gym’. A simple text message would have cleared everything up but, at the moment, his phone was lost. He would have gone with the lunatic but it was his off day from everything so he decided to wait it out. The clock read 6:17 in bright numbers. It was later than his usual wake up but too early for a 24 hour vacation. Though if he didn’t get up for breakfast now it’d throw off his entire food schedule.

“Dean?” Calling through the house didn’t get a reply. One room down and another call. “You still out?” Still nothing. Shoulders were rolled as he made it into the kitchen. There was nothing to stop him from enjoying a lazy morning. The fridge was opened with the thought of having a cheat day but a prepared meal was opened instead. A southwestern omelet would have tasted better freshly made though if he could eat it on the road, he could eat it at home.

Standing at the stove was almost a calling card for the blond to come home. His head fell at the unique senses his boyfriend had. “Back already?” The change of voice direction must have been a surprised as Dean walked in. “Yup. Skipped the gym and went for a run.” Randy figured as much. “How was it?” A glance over for the answer caught the other with a finger of salsa. “You’re lucky you’re with me and not someone who’d give a damn about that.” Thinking about the others that could have been picked from the roster, the Viper was laid back at home. He wasn’t like Cena who demanded immaculate perfection or anything close to it. “I know I am. That’s why you’re going to share with me.” Jon could give the cutest pouts though Orton had learned to pretend it didn’t affect him. “Am I?” The omelet was flipped and dropped on a plate. “You’re sure about that?” The jar was took from the other’s hands and brought to the table. “If you want some of this, get over here.”

It didn’t take long before a fork was dug into the food. “Sure… have all you want.” Watching as the chunk was dipped straight into the jar, Randy shook his head. He didn’t mind the crossed food it was more out of amazement of how the younger one was. Dean had always been sort of overly relaxed around him but since they started dating it seemed to have reached a new level. “I’m starving. You can stand to share.” The mouthful was quickly replaced by a second before the Missouri native could take his first one. “By all means then, finish the plate.” A piece was pulled to his side of the plate while sacrificing the rest. He wouldn’t have said starving but the younger one didn’t leave anything.

“So what are we gonna do today?” The Ohioan was looked at. They rarely got time off when things worked out for them and Jon wanted to actually do something? “I thought we’d hang out here. Ya know, relax.” Wrapping a hand around the kid’s wrist, they walked into the living room. “Movies, food, talking a-” He was cut off by a whine. “Stop whining. It’ll be fun. We don’t-” Another whine was loudly complaining for the blond. “Just sit down and learn to relax.” Pulling Dean to the couch let Randy pick the position which was more of a lounge than sitting. “You’ll see…” The remote was reached for to turn the TV on. “You’ll love not doing anything. The guide was searched through and his arm tightened around the slightly smaller frame. Feeling the head touch his chest, he smirked. "For all that fighting you were doing you seem to have the hang of it.” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, eyes were turned from the screen to the sleeping lump against him. “We’ll do something later, sweetheart.”


End file.
